


Reproductive Systems

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Robin and Alice are working together on a school project, but only one of them seems to actually be getting anything done.





	Reproductive Systems

Sometimes Robin Mills wondered at herself for having chosen this particular person to have such a horrible crush on. She had no control over her once wandering heart. Alice was adorable and hilarious; her blue eyes made Robin’s heart do gymnastics… but right now she was wreaking havoc on Robin’s Anatomy grade. She really hated even the mere idea of telling Alice that she didn’t need her help on this project. Robin enjoyed Alice’s company too much. Even if it meant more work later to rectify their project, Robin wanted the other girl with her.

She adjusted her glasses and winced at her computer screen. Alice was currently writing _The Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell_ in beautiful calligraphy at the top of their poster board. Robin snorted and gave up, deciding to just let Alice happen. She sat up against the headboard of her bed, her laptop settled across her knees. Robin was a little surprised when Alice moved to sit up beside of her and leaned her head against Robin’s shoulder. They’d been working for a couple hours after school with no breaks.

It wasn’t long until Alice's breathing evened out and her head settled against the crook of Robin’s neck. She raised one hand and combed her fingers through long blonde hair. Alice sighed quietly and Robin settled back into the pillows. She put her glasses to the side and closed her eyes as well. It wasn’t long before Robin fell asleep beside of her, one hand tangled in Alice's soft gold hair.

When Robin woke, Alice had turned over in her sleep and fallen asleep with her face pressed completely on Robin’s shoulder. Her arm was slung across Robin’s middle and she was still passed out on top of the other woman. Robin’s heart warmed at the sight. Her heart rate rose steadily as she suddenly felt all of the different places where their bodies were currently pressed together. Heat rushed to her face… and lower, despite Robin’s attempts at self-control.

Robin missed these bright blue eyes, but she enjoyed the look of pure peace on Alice’s face. The other girl was all bubbles and spirit, all of the time, and it was good to see her a bit more settled at least for a while. Robin used her free hand to brush through Alice’s loose hair splayed out all across her. She smiled softly and scrolled through the few social media accounts she had to entertain herself while waiting for Alice to wake up. Robin felt content to stay as long as Alice was resting.

There was something intimate their in napping together. They were both fully clothed and there really was nothing explicitly romantic or sexual about what they were doing at the moment. Still, Robin was finding the situation to be deeply shaking her while she allowed herself to drift deeper into her own thoughts. Robin had always known that there was something between herself and Alice Jones but had never been able to define their dynamic. Now, she could only call it love as she looked into Alice's face.

Robin wondered if Alice might feel the same. There was a possibility that Alice was just a cuddly person with next to no boundaries. She felt almost guilty for feeling the way she felt about their current arrangement. Robin was pretty sure she was incapable of viewing it as anything besides a romantic dalliance. Alice yawned softly and rolled her shoulders, reminding Robin of a sleepy cat. She sat up a bit and met Robin’s green eyes with her own blue.

“Hi, there. Guess we took a little nap, huh?” Alice mumbled. Her voice was raspy and soft after having been asleep for so long. She offered a little smile but didn’t move away from Robin. Robin was a bit glad of it despite herself.

“Yeah, we did. I think you needed it though. We’re working on a project about reproductive systems and all you had to offer for the last twenty minutes had been ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’.” Robin laughed and brushed back Alice’s hair from her face. Her heart was warmed by the light she found in Alice’s eyes.

Alice leaned into the touch of Robin’s hand on her face and sighed softly in response. “Yeah, I kind of got caught up in a different… personal art project last night. I didn’t sleep much, so this was pretty nice. Thank you for the company.” Alice put her arm back around Robin and squeezed in a partial hug.

“You know, Alice, the next time we hang out maybe we could go out and do something non-school related? Even non-nap related?” Robin asked, her head tilted awkwardly to one side so she could meet Alice’s eyes. She was more nervous than she had ever thought she would be when Robin had considered asking Alice out before.

Alice sat up, propping her arms under her chin across Robin’s chest, still completely on top of the other girl. “Do you mean like a date or something? I would be into that.” Alice grinned and leaned forward, front pressed up against front. She gently laid her lips across Robin’s, giving her plenty of time to back away or refuse if she wanted to. Robin most definitely didn’t want either of those things.

Robin sat up quickly, pressing up into Alice as she did so. One hand came to rest on Alice’s neck and the other grabbed the girl’s, holding it against her heart. She added some heat to the kiss and pulled Alice in even closer before releasing her, leaning her forehead against Alice’s. “Yeah, yeah, I could get behind that.” she grinned and Alice leaned forward to kiss her once again.

“I truly appreciate your enthusiasm.” was the reply… between the giggles and the short kisses.


End file.
